spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Leader Plankton!
This article is about the spin-off series. For the character, see Leader Plankton. Leader Plankton! is a spin-off series created by The Terrible Travis and produced by Pineapple Entertainment of the highly-successful series SpongeBob SquarePants. The series ran for four seasons, with a total of 90 episodes being aired. A feature film, meant to serve as a finale for the series, is set to air sometime. Originally, it was to have 105 episodes. Synopsis In an alternate universe, Plankton finally manages to take over the ocean. He's managed to get Eugene (Mr.Krabs) and Squidward to be his minions and SpongeBob as his prisoner. Meanwhile, a freedom group known as Anti-Plankton, consisting of Sandy, Pearl, and Gary try and take down Leader Plankton. Episodes Season 1 *The Take Over! - Pilot *Stuck On The Moon *The Search For Patrick *Life As A Prisoner *Squirrel And Plankton Fight - First episode of 2012 LPSM *The Big Cook-Off *SpongeBob Escapes *The Mystery of the Black Sponge *Wanted: The Black Sponge *Moon Races *An Unwanted Visitor *The New Moonian Baby *Trip To The Moon - Last episode of 2012 LPSM *Back To The Ruled Ocean *The Universe Traveler - Season finale Season 2 *Plankton's Big Birthday Bash - First episode written by IHeartSpongeBob and of Season 2 *Prehistoric Plankton *Ocean Fright Night of Doom - Halloween special *Beach Day *The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special - Thanksgiving special *The Fight Against Bubble Buddy *The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special - Christmas special written by Travisplatypus, IHeartSpongeBob, and SpongeTechX, as well as being the first collaboratively-written episode and the first to be written by SpongeTechX *It's Almost A New Year! - New Year's Eve special *It's a Ruling New Year! - New Year's Day special *New Nicknames *Stalker Sweethearts - Valentine's Day special *The Black Sponge Is At It Again *The New Cafeteria *Sandy's Easter Friend of Doom - Easter special *4 Out of 4: Admin Status *Clem vs. Sheldon *The Powerful Chum *Moonian Invasion *Rocket Building *Universe Traveling *The Moon's War *Clammy Chips *Quag Is Growing Up *Wrestling The Gloopians - First Leader Plankton! Summer Special *Strict Plankton Diet *Young Leader *The Team Up! *Leader Plankton's The Take Over! Play - Series' anniversary special *Twina Testing *Zombie - Season finale Season 3 *Ghostly Plankton - First episode of Season 3 *Escaping The Cliff's Death *Stuck On The Moon Again *Eliminating The Ghost *How Leader Plankton Kidnapped Santa - Christmas special *New Year Snail - New Year's special *Snail Slave *Twina Tyrant *Timmy's Crush *Leader Gary *Anti-Gary *New Member *Reviving Bubble Buddy *Komputer Killer Karen - Second collaboratively written episode, first episode to be written by SuperFanon'D! *Fight For Freedom - First episode written by Ghastlyop *Get New Members But Lose The Old *Mind Controlled Twina *Count Plankula - Halloween special *Now Hiring - First episode of PETM *Re-Modified *Invader Plankton! - Crossover with Invader Zim *Origins *Happy No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton - Thanksgiving special *Resolutions - New Year's Eve special *Planning - First episode of 2015 LPNYM *Clem's Return *Spiritual Suicide *Rebellion *Plankton's Poof - Crossover with Fairly OddParents *Tree Chicken Season 4 *Time Travel Take Over - Season premiere *An Alternate Present *Time Traveling Mess - Last episode of 2015 LPNYM *Gloopian Revenge *A New Enemy *Bottomless Rescue *Adherent Amoeba *Sea Sponge Day *The Good Ol' Days *Mini Cyan *The Other Take Over! *The Encounter *Mind Wipe *Filler Space *The Downfall - Finale Film (unaired) In 2012, Travisplatypus announced that there was to be a theatrical film as the finale of the series. It was planned to air sometime in Summer 2018, and is unknown if it will release in 2019 or any following year. DVDs DVD boxsets were released two-three months after each season finale of Leader Plankton! in Region 1, with Region 2 about a year after Region 1, and Region 3 about a year after Region 2. Season 4 took 3 years to be released on DVD for unknown reasons, and it was the only one manufactured by Jasbre DVDs. Accolades Gallery Exc.png|Your series is Exceedingly Entertaining! Patrick Approved Award 2.png|This series has been Patrick Approved! :D TOGOOD2.jpg|Your show is "to good!" :3 Krabby Patty Award.jpg Moar_Award_LP!.png|We hope to see "moar" of this spin-off! Squilliams favorite.jpg|This Series has own the Squilliam's Favorite Award! :) Because this series cause Squilliam to Faint! Just Cool Award 4.JPG|This series is Just Cool. LP! Gold Award.png|This series has won the Gold Award of the MMXII Spin-Off Awards! TKKPA.jpg|This spin-off is the winner of Choice Special in the Spring 2013 Krusty Krab Pizza Awards! WS4A1.png|''Leader Plankton!'' is a hit! Karens_pick.png|This spinoff has won the Karen's Pick Award! Loveydovey6.PNG Yourewelcomehussie.jpg BREATHING.png|This show has won: The Michael Rosen Award for Being Really Plumtastic! Patchy Picks.png|This series has earned the patchy picks award. Production Crew Crazy Poll Are you excited about the upcoming spin-off series? Yeah, I can't wait! No, Leader Plankton! needs to die! I'll need to see more information about it first. Story Arcs References Category:Spin-Offs Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Squilliam Fancyson's Favorite Category:Pineapple Entertainment Category:Karen's Pick Award Category:Karen's Pick Award Winners Category:Travisplatypus Category:2012 shows returning in 2013 Category:2012 shows returning in 2014 Category:2012 shows returning in 2015 Category:2013 shows returning in 2014 Category:2013 shows returning in 2015 Category:2014 shows returning in 2015 Category:Patchy Picks